Dante
Dante was Omar Little's boyfriend and fellow stick-up crew member in the second and third seasons. Dante is played by Ernest Waddell. Biography 'Season Two' Dante became Omar's new boyfriend in 2003, a year after Brandon Wright's death at the hands of the Barksdale Organization. After establishing a sexual relationship, it is presumed he naturally agreed to join Omar's stick-up operation. Dante is a much more publically submissive man then Omar; he evidently let his boyfriend take charge of every action they took, though he showed a tendency to want things his own way in their private life. The pair's first shown operation was a small street corner they were scoping. The local dealers were careless which made them prime targets for Omar's desires. However, a pair of female stick-up girls robbed the corner dealers first, prompting Omar and Dante to investigate. They eventually found the hideout for the two women and ambushed them. Before any violence was done, Omar offered to make a deal, and off-screen it is implied they decided to join forces. Dante was evidently jealous when Omar added the pair, Kimmy and Tosha Mitchell, to their crew. He was also temporarily suspicious of Omar's kindness to the duo, who ironically mirrored their own stick-up group in some ways, such as Kimmy and Tosha's status as open homosexual lovers and their close "business" partnership. Dante thought that Omar could be attracted to the women; however Omar reassured him that he was not interested in women by seducing him. 'Season Three' Now a fully co-ordinated and established stick-up crew, Omar and his associates run out of an old and inconspicious residency with all of their belongings. Dante himself isn't seen again until the robbery of a prominent Westside Barksdale stash house. Kimmy and Omar infiltrated the house by tricking the front door enforcers by posing as a seductive nurse helping an elderly wheel-chair bound man, respectively. Dante and Tosha quickly eliminated the outside forces while Kimmy and Omar grabbed the money. Dante's involvement in the robbing established him as one of the most hated enemies of the Barksdale Organization. While Kimmy and Tosha questioned Omar's insistence on consistently robbing the Barksdale Organization, Dante proved his loyalty by backing Omar's decision all the way. This loyalty however, would turn on him much later on. Dante scouted another Barksdale stash house while Kimmy and Tosha patiently waited in the back of the car. The stash house was well fortified but Omar insisted on robbing it anyway. The quartet managed to infiltrate and subdue the inside occupants, including Rico, Tank and a hostile Gerard. However, when Omar forced Gerard to get the money, Gerard needed to use a power tool to access the stash. The outside Barksdale enforcers, including Sapper heard it and became aware of the raid. Along with the enforcers upstairs, they attacked Dante and his trio just as they were leaving. The unexpected attack forced Omar to drop the cash and hold off the advancing reinforcements. Omar then ordered the trio to retreat to the streets, but Sapper and Tank were already out on the front porch, forcing them to run and fire. Omar successfully held back the inside enforcers and joined the trio behind a nearby vehicle for cover. Dante and the group were then pinned down for several minutes due to the entire group of Barksdale soldiers now having a clear shot at them. In a lull between firing, Omar signaled to his group to get ready to run. Dante appeared evidently worried. As Omar held down the reloading enforcers with buckshot, Dante, Tosha and Kimmy fled down the street to the car. However, as they ran and evaded oncoming fire, Tosha was accidentally fatally shot by Dante (confirmed by commentary of David Simon and dialogue in episodes five and six of season three) while he attempted to return fire while running. This unfortunate event caused Kimmy to go hysterical and run back for her body while under fire. Furious and distraught, Kimmy miraculously managed to not get shot by the wave of bullets coming her way and killed the closest Barksdale gangster, Tank, with one shot to the chest. Omar forced Kimmy to flee and the trio barely managed to escape. Dante expressed extreme remorse and sadness for his accidental killing of Tosha, and Omar was evidently upset when he approached the depressed Kimmy, speaking for Dante. Kimmy was close to leaving the crew over Tosha's death, and blamed Omar's obsession with the Barksdale Organization for causing the mess. Although Kimmy stayed for several subsequently east-side robberies, when Omar wanted to return for revenge against the Barksdale crew, she tells the pair she wants out. Dante proved his loyalty again to Omar by promising his help, but Omar ultimately decided to pursue the Barksdales alone. Much later, Dante is kidnapped by Brother Mouzone and his associate Lamar in an effort to locate Omar. Mouzone returned to Baltimore a year after being unknowingly betrayed by Stringer Bell. Mouzone sought revenge against Omar, who nearly killed him when Stringer tricked Omar into thinking Mouzone was somehow responsible for Brandon's death two years prior. Mouzone sent the extremely homophobic Lamar into several homosexual nightclubs and bars around the city in attempt to lure Omar out. Dante heard about Lamar's requests for an audience and attempted to attack him, but Mouzone knocked him out before he could do any damage. Dante was then severely beaten by Mouzone and Lamar to gain information of Omar's whereabouts. Dante tried to keep quiet but the torture proved too much and he eventually provided them with the necessary information; his beating was, however, notably less brutal than what Brandon was able to endure. Dante was released after the conclusion of Omar and Mouzone's successful conspiracy to kill Stringer Bell. Dante appeared ashamed when Omar came to retrieve him. After his release, Dante is not seen or heard from again, and it can be presumed Omar dumped him. Appearances Season two *"Hot Shots" Season three *"All Due Respect" *"Dead Soldiers" *"Straight and True" *"Homecoming" *"Moral Midgetry" *"Slapstick" *"Reformation" *"Mission Accomplished" References Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Omar's crew